wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stormtalon's Lair
For Stormtalon's Lair cave, go here. Pulse's Strategy Guide STORMTALON’S LAIR This is the first dungeon you will encounter as an Exile player. Just like KV(Kel Voreth) you can enter the dungeon when you reach lvl 17, but you need to be level 20 and have discovered it’s location in order to tag for it through Group Finder. Unlike KV this dungeon doesn’t have a great variety of trash mobs though. TRASH Thundercall Sentinel: ' He only casts one skill : -Shockwave: it’s a frontal telegraph(exactly the same one as Jaraks from Riot). Considering the fact that this mob has no IA(Interrupt Armor) only 1 interrupt is needed to stop this skill. We recommend interrupting it as It will give you an MoO(Moment of Opportunity). The Sentinel will usually be linked to a Thundercall Shaman. '''Thundercall Shaman: ' -Rejuvenate : this skill will regen the HP of the Sentinel. The Shaman has 1 IA so 2 interrupts will be needed to get him to stop casting and get an MoO. In the video you can see me stopping both Shockwave and Rejuvenate just by using my zap(Engineer stun). I was able to do so because I have Zap T4 which allows me to remove 2 IA instead of one, thus we only need my interrupt (which counts as 2) to interrupt the Shaman. '''Thundercall Storm-Watcher: He has two Thunderbreak Fleshrippers by his side. Don’t take those birds lightly, this is one of the trash packs that does the most damage(in normal and in Veteran mode). -Rampage: linear telegraph in front of him. The Storm-Watcher has 1 IA. This skill can be interrupted, but it should also at the same time be avoided by the tank just in case the interrupts don’t go through in time. Getting hit by this will knock you down, and if you stand at the end of the line you will also get a second (big) hit when the Storm-Watcher finishes his combo. -Hack and Slash: another linear telegraph in front of them. This one doesn’t knock you down but does a lot more of damage than Rampage. It can be interrupted and needs to be avoided; staying in it, even if you’re a tank will most certainly kill you. Thundercall Storm-Weaver: He is THE MOST DANGEROUS TRASH in this dungeon. This guy is the reason I failed most of my gold runs when I was leveling. -First off he’ll put a debuff on your group, which will stack as long as he remains alive. The debuff will do periodic damage, needless to say that’s once it’s stacked enough your group will wipe. Yeah you guessed it; this guy is a dps check. This is an instant skill and thus cannot be interrupted. There are two ways of dealing with the debuff: Your healer can get a cleanse, as the Debuff is dispellable, and use it once the hits are becoming too hard to heal, thus resetting the count of the stacks. I recommend using this tactic in guild/circle groups, since the Medics and Spellslingers cleanse are targeted and will require the group to stack up in order to cleanse the whole group. Getting a group of Pugs to stack up is sometimes impossible. Or you can disregard this mechanic, trust in your healers skills and burst him down as fast as possible. Note that this tactic requires a pretty strong dps and a VERY good healer. As you can see in our video tutorial we just burn him down. -Conduction: now that’s the skill that will most likely make you fail your gold runs. He will target someone randomly, stun him and begin casting a telegraph at this persons feet that ticks every second. The damage of conduction, combined with a pretty high stack of debuffs can kill in 3-4 seconds. This SKILL NEEDS TO BE INTERRUPTED AT ALL COSTS. Now let’s talk pulling tactics for tank: The first Storm-Weaver you’ll encounter is a patrol and will cross paths with a static pack of Thundercall Sentinel and Shaman. The way to avoid a stupid wipe is for the tank to pull those guy, and then go hide behind a rock in order to drag the Sentinel and Shaman far from the Weavers patrol path. This way you’ll avoid getting aggro of both the Sentinel+ Shaman and the Weaver. I actually demonstrate the way to execute this safe pull in our tutorial video. Keep in mind though that you need to warn your party not to heal or dps as long as the Sentinel and the Shaman are not in place. BLADE WIND THE INVOKER ' ' ''' This is the first boss of the dungeon. It’s a 3 phase fight. '''PHASE 1: During this phase he will only hit the tank(like a truck) and cast Thunder Cross. -Thunder Cross: This is a huge cross telegraph. It can be interrupted, but given the short cast time it’s easier to avoid it. Once the boss reaches around 50% he will disarm the group and get into an absorption buble. That’s when Phase 2 starts. You can either wait out the Disarm or go grab your weapon on the ground. PHASE 2: Now you might have noticed the 4 Thundercall Channelers before you engaged, well Phase 2 is when they need to die. You will need to assign an order in which to kill them. We are going to kill them clockwise in the tutorial video, starting from the one on the left. You all need to focus the same one, as spreading out might give trouble to the healer, especially a short ranged Medic. During this phase the Invoker will cast : -Lightning Strike: This telegraph will appear at the feet of one of your party member. This telegraph will follow this person during the first cast time. Once the first cast time is finished it will stick to the last location of the player and cast another time, that’s when the Lightning will strike. These telegraph can be placed at the feet of the Channelers to get some extra damage. The Invoker throughout this phase will keep pressure on the healer by dealing damage to the group. This is one of the reasons you shouldn’t spread out during this phase. Each time you kill a Channel a Static Wisp '''will appear. These things will do rounds around the room during phase 2 and phase 3. Each Wisp move at different speeds. The closer you are to the boss the slower it will move. Getting hit by a wisp will Stun and deal damage to you. You will need to avoid them during phase 2 and 3. During phase 2 we recommend that your group stays in the inner circle (the circle in which the 4 Channelers stand) as the first Wisps will spawn outside this circle. We also recommend that the tank and the healer take a CC breaker just in case. Once all 4 Channelers are dead the Invoker will get out of his bubble and disarm you once again. That’s when Phase 3 Starts. '''PHASE 3: I hope you guys like dancing. At the beginning of the phase since your tank helped on killing the Channelers, the healer will be the one who will most likely have aggro of the boss. Not to worry. Your tank needs to get back his weapon as fast a possible and taunt the boss straight away. Your healer will also need to be aware he has aggro and heal himself, since the boss deals quite a lot of damage with his auto attack. During Phase 3 the boss will keep casting Lightning Strike and you will also still have to avoid the wisps. We found that putting the Lightning Strike of the boss will make it disappear. Now this is not necessary , you just need to make sure you put it somewhere someone won’t accidentally step on it. During Phase 3 the boss will cast : -Electrostatic Pulse : this is a huge AoE covering all of the room. But there will be safe zones in it. You need to get into one of them, while still avoiding the wisps. TRASH The last type of trash in STL is the Skyborn Tempest. Tornado FTW. This guy only does two things besides hitting the tank : -he will rush on someone(generally the tank) leaving a trail behind him. This trail will deal moderate damage but needs to be avoided. -Manifest Cyclone: this is a 2 cast telegraph just like Lightning Strike. During the first cast it will follow the player targeted, once it finishes a static Cyclone will appear on this players last location. AETHROS ' ' This second boss is a two phase boss with a rotation between those 2. PHASE 1: He will only hit the tank, nothing special. At some point he will cast : -Air Shift: when he does so the following message will be displayed “Aethros starts to dissipate”. At the end of the cast Aethros will disappear and 3 Gusts of Aethros will get in the fight. They do nothing special except a fairly reasonable amount of damage. Though your tank might need to taunt them in order to get them all. Once these adds are dead the following message will appear “A zephyr sweeps you off your feet”. This signals the beginning of phase 2. PHASE 2: Before engaging the boss you might have noticed a challenge called Tornado Chasing. The goal of this challenge is for your whole group to avoid getting hit by any Tornados. This is a really unforgiving challenge, and will most likely be your Gold run breaker. When phase 2 starts some of the players of your group will be pushed back at the entrance. The Tornadoes on both sides of the room will also start moving. This is because Aethros has began casting of Tempest. -Tempest: this skill will make the Tornadoes move and spawn round lightning telegraphs that will knock you back If you get hit by them. The objective of this phase is for your group to reach the boss as fast as possible and Interrupt Tempest in order for the Tornadoes to go back on the sides of the room and for the Lightnings to stop appearing. This boss has 2 IA and will require 3 interrupts for Tempest to be stopped. But before interrupting make sure enough people have reached the boss. If you use your interrupts without enough people around, his IA will just be restored before enough people had the time to interrupt him. After being Interrupted he will cast : -Torrent: 3 round telegraphs will appear near him. This skill can’t be interrupted and should be avoided. Once this is done he will go back into Phase 1 and then Phase 2. This dungeon has 2 optionnals bosses that both drop 1 loot. Just like any other optional bosses they do not spawn on every run, and they will never boss spawn during the same run. I will only be explaining the Arcanist Breeze Binder as we were not lucky enough to get footage from the other optional boss. ARCANIST BREEZE BINDER -Gust Convergence : this will summon adds. Since the adds pack quite a punch this should be interrupted. -Manifest Cyclone: same as the Skyborn Tempest. This can be interrupted, but your interrupt should be kept for Gust Convergence, as he casts it every 15-20 seconds. You just need to interrupt Gust convergence, avoid or interrupt Manifest Cyclone and he should be killed easily. STORMTALON ' ' This is the last boss and a final test to your skill. For the purposes of the tutorial I will divide this fight into two phases. But these two are not always repeated unlike Aethros. PHASE 1 : This boss does a big cleave in front of him and behind him(if people are standing in the back) just like the first boss of Kel Voreth. People will need to stand on the sides in order to heal/dps. At some point he will knock back everyone back and stun you. Then start casting Static Wave. -Static Wave: It’s a round telegraph that will appear on the sides of the room and that will close on the boss each time it ticks. You need to get out of the stun as fast as possible and interrupt the boss before the telegraph catches up on the boss, otherwise big explosion, big damage, wipe. Once under 60% HP he will be in Phase 2. PHASE 2 : At some point the following message will be displayed “ELECTRICITY FLOWS THROUGH (insert random player name). A huge telegraph will cover the room and the person that has the electric flow will be a safe zone. Get into the safe zone. Unfortunately this player will also be targeted by Lighnting strikes and will have to move, thus moving the safe zone. Just follow him. But don’t forget that if you have melee dps in your group, and you’re the safe zone, stay close to the boss and don’t draw the safe zone far from him as this will prevent your melee dps from doing any damage during this dance. Once this little dance is done you’ll go back to a normal fight. While under 60% HP and after phase 1 Stormtalon will randomly cast Lightning Strikes on players just avoid them. At some point, if given the time(:p) he will also cast a series of Lightining Strikes at players feet you just need to keep moving until his cast is done(this is the same mechanic as Gurka’s Deadly Defilement in Kel Voreth). Category:Dungeons Category:Instances